Guts
Guts (ガッツ, Gattsu) is the main protagonist of Berserk and the initially available character of Berserk and the Band of the Hawk. Players will have to use him to unlock the rest of the game's playable cast in Story Mode. Raised all his life to be a warrior, Guts has rarely lived far from the battlefield. After his foster father's death, Guts had a lonely life as a mercenary. It is due to one of his jobs that he is coerced by Griffith to join the latter's mercenary unit, the Band of the Hawk. Despite their rocky start, Guts is gradually accepted by the group, and he eventually appreciates and befriends his new comrades. After they gain prestige with their royal benefactors by winning a regional war, Guts feels confident enough to carve his own path in life and leaves the Band of the Hawk. Guts believes that he left on amicable terms, but he is unaware that his departure dealt a deafening blow to Griffith's pride and psyche until a year later. Although he returns to try to make amends, Guts and the rest of the Band of the Hawk are sacrificed by Griffith to the God Hand, the evil deities of the setting. During the dark ritual, the Eclipse, the Band of the Hawk are branded as food for the Apostles, or demonic monstrosities of the setting, to feed Griffith's ascension into the God Hand. Due to Skull Knight's intervention, Guts and Casca are the only survivors of the Eclipse. Having lost an eye and an arm to the ordeal, Guts recovers and initially embarks on a quest for vengeance. He mercilessly hunts and slays Apostles posing as humans within the mortal realm, leading to his infamous moniker The Black Swordsman (黒い剣士, kuroi kenshi). In the bloody path built by his blind rage towards Griffith and himself, Guts nearly loses touch with his own humanity; it takes time and deep moments of self-reflection for him to regain it. Once he does, Guts focuses his energies on protecting Casca with his own band of comrades. The goals of his current journey are to restore Casca's sanity and to stop Griffith. To fight against the stronger Apostle, he eventually dons a suit of Berserker Armor; though dangerous for his mind and body to wear, it grants him inhuman durability and strength. Personality Gameplay Moveset depends on the current story arc. Band of the Hawk : : : , , ( ), ( ): : , , , ( ), ( ): : , , , , ( ), ( ): : , , , , , ( ), ( ): : , , , , , , ( ), ( ): : , , , , , : ;Sub-weapons: Throwing knives - Repeating crossbow - Bombs - ;Berserk Mode passive effect: Further boosts attack power : Black Swordsman : : : , , ( ), ( ): : , , , ( ), ( ): : , , , , ( ), ( ): : , , , , , ( ), ( ): : , , , , , , ( ), ( ): : , , , , , : ;Sub-weapons: Throwing knives - same as before Repeating crossbow - same as before Bombs - same as before Prosthetic arm cannon - ;Berserk Mode passive effect: Further boosts attack power : ;Transformation: Berserker Knight Guts ;Transformation passive effect: Further boosts attack power : : : , , ( ), ( ): : , , , ( ), ( ): : , , , , ( ), ( ): : , , , , , ( ), ( ): : , , , , , , ( ), ( ): : , , , , , : : ;Sub-weapon: Cannon - fires a massive cannon in front of him. Fighting Style Accessories Mount Gallery Guts Costume (BM DLC).png|White Swordsman Guts Costume 2 (BBH DLC).png|Banquet Guts Guts Costume 2 (BM DLC).png|Young Animal Vol. 22 serial: Golden Swordsman External Links *Berserk wiki article Category: Berserk Characters